


She Ran

by oudkee



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 20:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oudkee/pseuds/oudkee
Summary: Very short drabble about Nora's first few times time travelling that I wrote the night of the season 5 premiere but had never uploaded.





	She Ran

Nora West-Allen was the fastest woman alive. She had inherited her speed from her missing father, one of the only things he had left to her - and when she ran, she felt as if she was running with him.

She relentlessly studied all she could about her dad, visiting the museum dedicated to him and his team as often as possible, memorizing all the information she possibly could, since her mother never liked to talk about it. It had been 25 years since the Flash had disappeared without a trace, and she longed to be able to find him... to meet him for the first time.

Sometimes, after work, instead of going straight home, she would run. Run and run, as fast as she possibly could, to the other side of the country and back again - so fast she could almost see her pass herself on the way back. Until one evening, she ran so fast that when she got home, she saw herself leaving for work.

She checked the time. 7:15 AM. This couldn't be right... before her run, it had been 5:40 PM. She hadn't been out all night. Entering her apartment, everything had been as she had left it the day before. She checked the date on her calendar she diligently updated every night - it was still the same day.

" _Did I just... travel through time?_ "

She kept this observation to herself, and tried honing this newfound skill every night to find out if it was just an anomaly, or if it was actually possible. She had recalled reading information about a "speed force", and looking into it further at the museum, she learned that it could indeed be utilized to manipulate timelines, as long as the user was not afflicted with negative tacyons.

A couple weeks later, she was leaving work again to go on another run. She ran, pushing herself as hard as possible, with a single goal in her mind - to go back to about three days ago. She could virtually feel herself slipping backwards, and as she came to a stop, she checked the marquee clocks of the city she had landed herself in. She had overshot her jump by a couple days, but she could time travel, that was all that mattered!

As soon as she became confident in her abilities, being able to jump backwards through time, it occurred to her that she could finally gain something she was missing out on her whole life. A part of her that she had never had, but she had longed for her entire life. And if she ran fast enough, steadily enough, she just might be able to do it.

She could go back in time to meet her father.


End file.
